


draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: Harry learns the hard way.Don't tickle a sleeping Draco.





	draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

**Author's Note:**

> i have never read nor written drarry fic before i'm,,nervous
> 
> edit: this was a pain to write because i literally cannot remember the last time i got tickled whoops

The Great Hall was silent, save for the soft whispering of the wind coming in from the lofty, grilled windows. The candles overhead flickered slightly, the shadows below wavering before coming again to a standstill. Outside the castle the sky was a deep blue, the last light of the sun being pulled into the expanse of the horizon, letting the night take over one by one.

It’s in this time of the day when Harry inexplicably finds a small treasure in the Great Hall, slumbering softly and peacefully on the Slytherin long table.

Slowly, he crept up onto Draco’s sleeping figure. He was slumped over the table, a book, his quill, and some parchment set aside for later, his head resting on the cradle of his crossed arms, snoozing without a care in the world.

Harry grinned, basking in his great cleverness, as he positioned his hands against Draco’s sides with utmost care. Draco twitched once, before mumbling something incoherent, and turning his head the other way.

Suddenly, Harry latched on to Draco, hands gripping tightly on his sides. Draco jolted awake, and looked around, furious.

“What the—”

Before he could get another word out, Harry’s fingers started flitting all over Draco’s sides and in his armpits. He pushed Draco’s robe off, and continued his relentless onslaught from there.

“Ahahahaha, Potter, _wha_ —hahahaha!”

He waved his arms around, and Harry dodged them with ease, moving his hands even more across Draco’s body.

“P-Potter! Ahahahahaha _harry_! S-Stahahaha— _stop_!”

“What’s the magic word, Draco?” Harry asked teasingly, sliding his hands across Draco’s back, making him squeak amidst the laughter.

“You bastahaha _haha_ rd!”

“C’mon, Malfoy, it’s not that hard.”

“Ahahaha _pl_ ahaha _please_!”

Almost immediately, Harry let go. Draco inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Harry asked cheekily. “Your real laugh was pretty cute to—”

A punch connected to Harry’s cheek, blocking off his next words. As Harry massaged the soreness, Draco collected all of his things, and stomped off angrily, the tips of his ears dusted pink.

“You’re terrible, you know that Potter?” He shouted, not looking back at Harry.

“At least you had fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: almightytrashcan.tumblr.com (i post snippets _sometimes_ )  
> twitter: @stabby_sisiw


End file.
